Automotive vehicles, such as pickup trucks, are commonly employed with a cargo box or bed that may be used to transport various items. The vehicle cargo box typically has a tailgate assembly which generally extends between the rear lateral walls and pivots about a hinge assembly near a lower edge of the tailgate assembly between a closed position and an open position. In the open position, cargo may be easily loaded into and unloaded from the cargo box and the tailgate assembly may be pivoted to the closed position to retain the cargo within the cargo box. It is desirable to provide for alternative ways of allowing users to utilize the cargo box.